


Don't Make Stupid Promises

by MyTrashyWriting



Series: Mercenaries Have Feelings Too, You Know? (completed) [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daichi is oblivious, Ennoshita needs a break and a rise, Kuroo is a loser, M/M, Mercenaries, Modern Assassins, Tsukki is a cockblock, Yamaguchi is cute as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7236643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly before the joint mission of their teams, Kuroo brings up a rather ominous promise he made in the past with Daichi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Stupid Promises

“Kuroo, can I ask you something?” Daichi said, looking at Kuroo who was sprawled on the armchair in front of him.

“Yes, I am free this Friday evening. We can go grab some drinks. And even if I wasn’t free, I’d try to make time for you,” Kuroo stretched and winked at Daichi.

“I am busy on Friday.”

“Saturday then?”

“Kuroo, please. I am serious,” Daichi sighed.

“And I am too,” Kuroo sat up properly. “So what would the captain of the Crows like to know?”

“Why do you always come here after tough missions? And right afterwards too? I mean, you could at least patch yourself up and take a shower,” he looked at Kuroo’s untreated injuries.

“Do I stink?!” Kuroo asked and sniffed himself. “I guess I do get sweaty and all…” he smiled sheepishly.

“I’m asking you to take care of yourself, you idiot,” Daichi shook his head helplessly.

“Are you worried?” Kuroo beamed happily at him. “Well… Do you remember our promise?”

“Promise? The one from when we first met?”

“Yeah.”

“The one when we promised that we’d be the ones to kill the other?”

“Yeah.”

“Kuroo, please…” Daichi sighed again. “We were enemies then. Not even rivals. Enemies. It’s different now.”

“Well, yeah, maybe. But I still want you to be the one who’s with me on my deathbed,” Kuroo was smiling, but there was something serious hiding in his eyes.

“Don’t say such ominous things. Especially when we’re having a joint mission next week.”

“Oh! Are we?” Kuroo perked up. “I’d love to see you go wild,” he winked at Daichi.

*

“Ok, all clear!” Kenma’s voice could be heard in the earpieces of both teams. “Mission comp- No, wait, there’s some movement on the watch tower! Kuro, be carefull!”

“That’s right behind us,” Daichi turned back to look at the tower. “We could-”

“That’s a sniper! Watch out!” Kuroo shouted at Dachi and pushed him behind the container. Moments later a gunshot could be heard. “Ah, shit!” Kuroo cursed and hissed in pain while collapsing on Daichi.

“Kuroo? Are you ok?” Daichi lightly shook Kuroo’s arm.

“Fuck, it hurts.”

“Were you shot?!”

“I’m going to die…” Kuroo whined quietly.

“Don’t you dare,” Daichi delicately pushed Kuroo off of himself and laid him on his back. “Don’t you fucking dare to die on me,” he repeated.

“I’m sorry?” Kuroo laughed weakly.

“Where were you shot?” Daichi asked, visibly worried. 

“Hey, Sawamura?”

“Yeah?” He was scanning Kuroo’s body with his eyes, searching for the bullet wound.

“Look at me and call my name?”

“What?” Daichi snapped his eyes back at Kuroo’s face. “Oh fuck, this is happening only because you said all that shit about that stupid promise of ours last week,” he took a shaky breath. “You are not going to die, ok? Tetsuro?” Daichi’s voice was much softer than usual.

“Daichi, I…”

“Um… I don’t really want to interrupt the beautiful and intimate moment but - ” Tsukishima just walked up to them, “ - what are you doing, Kuroo-san?” He asked.

“Dying,” Kuroo answered him in a deadpan voice.

“I’d say that you aren’t dying yet but are going to soon.”

“Eh?” Daichi looked up at Tsukishima, confused.

“Captain, I think that you should know that the shot just now was mine. And I took out the enemy’s sniper before he could fire himself,” Tsukishima nudged Kuroo’s shoulder with his rifle.

“Tsukki, how could you betray me?!” Kuroo sighed dramatically and threw his arm over his face, pretending to cry.

“Was he…?” Daichi’s eyes were darting from Kuroo to Tsukishima.

“Yes,” the blond nodded.

“Ah, there you are, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi jumped down from the container.

“Yeah, are you fine?” Tsukishima asked.

“Yup,” Yamaguchi smiled at him.

“No, you’re not,” Tsukishima said sharply after taking a closer look at him. “You’ve got split lip again. And it looks like another deep cut on your brow.”

“That’s nothing, really,” Yamaguchi shrugged. 

“But I don't like it when your cute face gets injured,” he stroked Yamaguchi’s cheek. 

“Only face?” Yamaguchi asked teasingly.

“When the hell this jaded asshole become such a mushy lovebird?” Kuroo asked incredulously. His comment made Daichi finally snap out of his shocked state:

“You better shut the fuck up,” he growled and punched Kuroo straight in the face, knocking him out.

“Woah, that was hardcore,” Yamaguchi whistled when Daichi got up and left. “He's out cold,” Yamaguchi poked Kuroo’s cheek with his finger. “What happened here, Tsukki?”

“Kuroo-san took his loser flirting too far, I guess,” Tsukishima shrugged. “Damn, now we have to drag this dead weight with us.”

*

“Um… Sawamura-san?” Kuroo peaked his head inside Daichi’s office.

“Go away,” Daichi said dryly, not even looking at him. 

“I’m sorry...” Kuroo apologised softly. “I know I went too far,” his voice was quiet.

“Don’t do things that you have to be sorry for later,” Daichi’s tone hasn’t changed but at least he looked up at Kuroo. Who looked like a kicked puppy, in contrast to his usual lazy cat-like appearance.

“Well, I kinda wanted to hear you call my name. And yesterday seemed like a good opportunity.”

“Yeah, right, amazing opportunity indeed!” Daichi raised his voice. “Do you realise how worried I was?”

“I am sorry. Really,” Kuroo repeated. “But it also makes me happy.”

“What?” 

“That you care,” he smiled sheepishly.

“Ok? But why wouldn't I?” Daichi was still confused. “Anyway. You couldn’t have asked in any other way? And why did you even want me to call your name?”

“Huh?!” Kuroo gaped at him. “Sawamura, are you fucking serious?”

“I don’t get it.”

“Oh my… How oblivious can you get?” Kuroo whined and flopped onto the armchair. “Have you happened to realise that I’ve been - “ he paused but decided to continue, it was now or never, “ - that I’ve been flirting with you for hell knows how long?”

“Eh?” Daichi opened his eyes wide when realisation finally hit him. “You were…? With me…?” He blushed madly.

“Thanks for noticing,” Kuroo grumbled.

“Wait, does that mean that you like me?” This time it was Kuroo’s turn to blush. 

“I… uh… well… yeah? I do?” He answered weakly, wanting to disappear.

“Oh…”

“Oh, he says oh,” Kuroo mumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

There was a long, awkward silence between them. Kuroo was sitting still, looking at Daichi from the corner of his eyes, while Daichi was all fidgety and looking everywhere but at Kuroo.

“Sawamura,” he finally said quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Can I like… kiss you or something?” Kuroo asked and walked up to Daichi.

“Um… Well...” he fumbled with words but looked up at Kuroo without averting his eyes.

“Please?”

“Ok...” Daichi agreed quietly, dragging the sounds.

“What?!” Kuroo blurted out, not believing his ears.

“I’m saying ok!” Daichi repeated while getting up. He grabbed Kuroo by his collar and pulled him into the kiss himself.

“That was… definitely something wild,” stunned Kuroo whispered breathlessly when they finally broke apart. “Though now it’s my turn,” he smirked and pushed Daichi to sit on the desk. Before Daichi had any chance to react, Kuroo kissed him again.

“Why do I always have to see such things?” Tired sigh escaped Ennoshita after he slowly closed the door to Daichi’s office. He definitely had a knack for catching his coworkers making out with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> File name: Don't Make Stupid Promises - Kuroo pls... And someone save Daichi... Or maybe save Kuroo too... And Ennoshita of course, he does not deserve that. Ennoshita, baby, I swear, you're next! 
> 
> I wrote this one before the EnnoTana one. But, somehow, plot-wise, it felt better to have it as the last one.
> 
> I really love this au and I'd love to write more for it but, for now, I don't have any ideas.
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/146111970956/shortly-before-the-joint-mission-of-their-teams).


End file.
